


Life outside of work.

by ohmerthurcharm



Series: The Pendragon Cycle. [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Confusion, Jokes, Living Together, M/M, Nervousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 08:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15945140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmerthurcharm/pseuds/ohmerthurcharm
Summary: Arthur and Merlin get ready for an interview, Merlin is nervous and Arthur helps him through it. Uther does not expect the outcome.





	Life outside of work.

Arthur placed his keys in a bowl that Merlin made for him when he went to a pottery session for the elderly, a charity event that was organized by Uther. It had forget-me-not flowers painted in with a golden edge. Arthur loved it and cherished it.

Merlin groaned and stretched on the sofa, it was three in the morning and Arthur was starting to get off the high from the concert’s success. Merlin lay back, turning the T.V on and Arthur grumbled and walked over. “No T.V, off to bed.” He took the remote from Merlin’s hand and switched it off and Merlin whined. “Please? Just five minutes.”

“You need a good rest. Father said there will be an interview in the morning and I know what your like when you don’t sleep well.” Arthur said, hands on his hips.

Merlin pouted, looking up at Arthur. 

“Don’t give me that look.” Arthur said, beginning to smile as he pointed a finger at the man. 

Merlin sighed. “Can we have bacon and eggs tomorrow morning?”

“Sure…now off to bed with you.” Arthur said and Merlin stood up, a little wobbly and went into his room, closing the door.

Arthur sighed and rubbed his face before going to his room.

Arthur woke up to his alarm going off at six in the morning; he woke with a start and sat up before sighing. “Fuck…”

“You really need to change your alarm if this is how it wakes you.” A voice came from the door and Arthur turned to see Merlin smiling at him, a damp towel was wrapped around his hips. His hair was fluffy, not yet brushed. 

Arthur’s eyes widened and he coughed. “It’s the only one that really wakes me up fully…” 

“If you say so…” Merlin says and folds his arms. “So when’s the interview?”

Arthur checked his phone to see a new message from his father. 

‘Merlin’s interview is at ten. The usual place, so don’t be late this time.’

Arthur shook his head and typed a reply. ‘Of course, Father. See you then.’

“Is that your dad again?” Merlin asked. 

Arthur nodded and looked up. “We leave at nine. I’ll start breakfast, you finish up.”

“Aye, Aye Sir…” Merlin said and went back into his room. 

The bacon and eggs sizzled in the pan as Arthur put the bread in the toaster and smiled to himself. 

“What’s with the smile?” Merlin asked, fully dressed and sat down at the table. 

“I’m excited about the interview.” Arthur said, turning temperature lower.

“Really? I’m not…” Merlin said and drank the cup of orange juice that was on the table. “Can I have coffee too?”

“I don’t want you bouncing off the walls just yet…” Arthur said. “Coffee is bad for you. It makes you shake too, remember?”

“I was stressed then, it’ll be different.” Merlin grumbled and Arthur gathered a serving plate and put the eggs and bacon on it before buttering the toast and switched the stove off and sat himself down and Merlin served them. 

“What are you going to say?” Arthur asked. 

“Just that we are living together…we’re good friends….” Merlin said and Arthur nodded. “What if you were asked about why you were so surprised about the question before I dragged you off?”

“It was surprising….i didn’t expect it and it was too personal a question to ask so suddenly in such a public space…” Merlin said.

“So you did think this through, that’s good. I’m glad you’re prepared, Merlin.” Arthur smiled, his heart hammering.

Merlin shrugged and ate happily.

Arthur ate as well before hurrying Merlin to clean himself up before he hurriedly cleaned the dished and freshened himself up, they made their way to the studio and Merlin was swarmed by Uther and a staff of make up artists, they dragged Merlin away to style him up for the interview. 

“They will be here in about an hour.” Uther said to Arthur, checking his watch before looking at Arthur. “Your early, well done.”

“Thank you, Father.” Arthur nodded at him. 

The tech crew arrived first and set their equipment up at the lounge area, eventually the interviewer and his assistant arrived and were briefed by Uther. Arthur sat with Merlin, trying to keep him calm while it was all coming along. 

“Don’t worry too much, they won’t try to trick you this time. This interviewer is a lot nicer, I checked him out when we came here.” He said to Merlin who was checking his mobile for the seventh time. 

“I see…” He said, his tone a little grave.

“I’ll be behind the lights…” Arthur encouraged him; he was never good at emotional comfort.

“Promise you won’t leave?” Merlin asked. 

“I promise. Don’t think that you’re being recorded…just focus on the interviewer.” Arthur said and Merlin let out a deep sigh and nodded.

Arthur grinned. “Come on, stop being so nervous now….it’ll be fun, he’ll crack some jokes, you will too, the tension will go like that.”

The lights came on and Merlin squinted slightly, he tugged on his white collar and the interviewer sat himself down. 

“Rolling in three…two…one and….” A finger was pointed and Merlin looked at the man.

“So, Mr Emrys. You are the leader of the band Pendragon Cycle is that right?” 

“Yes…” Merlin said, not knowing what else he could say and licked his lips, looking around slightly.

“Last night at the concert you were dragged off the stage because of a sensitive question being asked…your band member said that and I quote ‘Don’t try to play it off. We all know your huge crush on the manager’s son.’ And that sparked quite a reaction out of you. Why is that? Do you have an affection for Arthur Pendragon?” 

“Arthur and I have lived together for a while now…we are really good friends considering we live together.” He chuckled a little, trying to take away the stiff tension in the air. “I am not romantically in love with him but he is a good friend of mine.” A pause. “The reason I was so upset was that I did not expect such a specific and might I add personal question in such a public environment and situation. I thought it was inappropriate…it was dumped on me so quickly and I guess I got flustered and didn’t know how to respond…I just wanted to get on with the song is all…but I don’t blame them…Arthur and I are very close so I do understand the thoughts that go through the fans and band members, especially new ones. Percival has only been with us a year. Whilst the rest have been here since the beginning…and no disrespect to Percival, I adore the man…but the teases and taunts and questions like Percival’s have always been done in jest in the changing rooms or outside the public eye…for each other really.” 

The interviewer nodded and Arthur wanted to tear his hair out. Merlin was always an over sharer. 

“So you and Arthur are not romantically involved?” He asked. 

Merlin shook his head. “No.”

‘Good…a one word answer.’ Arthur thought.

The interviewer seemed awkward suddenly; like he expected something different to happen, shifting in the chair he flashed Merlin a smile, followed by a nervous giggle. “Did you know the fans have called you and Arthur ‘Merthur’? They are doing this thing where they ship you two together.” 

Merlin smiled back. “We are well aware of this…it has become the talk in the washrooms…we enjoy that our fans are having fun with this and we are very happy to say that they are not bombarding us with ‘just fuck already’ or coming to us with ‘kiss’ or ‘can I take a picture of you two in this position?’ so we are so blessed with our fan base. To be honest I don’t go out of my way to read the comments or see the fan works, I’m not much of a tech person but even with the ones that sift through the cracks that I do see, it’s quite adorable…and….how do you say….vanilla? So…” Merlin shrugs. “It’s harmless really. They do what they do without bothering us and we do what we do without bothering them.” 

The interviewer nodded. 

“I mean…we do see signs in the concert of ‘Merthur’ but it’s usually quite funny and comical as well as just plain adorable…it adds to the atmosphere…like it’s not just a band…it’s something bigger and I like it. Just last night there was a sign that had Gwaine’s face on it with the caption ‘Loral, because your worth it’ and I really did try not to laugh. I joked with him that night after the event that he could be the face of it. It really was fun.” He giggled. 

The interviewer nodded and smiled more. “Wonderful…so does he use the product?”

“Oh yes, he loves it.”

“-And is it worth it?” He asked. 

Merlin smirked. “Have you not seen the man?” 

As the interviewer left about ten minutes later, Uther shook his hand. 

“I’m sorry…I thought he’d over share about his confusion on his love for Arthur…you caught him on a bad day…next time when he’s more….emotional, uh I’m sure he will open up more to you.” Uther said in a worrisome tone. 

“Uther my friend, I don’t think he’s even opened up to himself yet.” He said before leaving with his crew.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your wonderful comments and kudos's. It really has brightened up my days and made me feel better. I feel more energised to write more so here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy. Good day.


End file.
